


The Supposed Secret Bar

by anglesandbluecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barternder Dean, Custom Cocktails, Flirting, Fluff, Lawrence Kansas, M/M, Secret Bar, Tequila, Vodka, Whiskey - Freeform, birthday celebration, cocktails, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglesandbluecats/pseuds/anglesandbluecats
Summary: It's Anna 25th birthday and as her big brother Castiel has agreed to take her and her friends to the supposed secret bar in their town. Castiel doubts that there really is a secret bar because you would think they would've heard of it at some point. Sure enough there is a secret bar on the outskirts of town and there just happens to be a very attractive green-eyed bartender too.





	The Supposed Secret Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Went to a secret bar in my town this past weekend and absolutely loved it. Gave me some inspiration for the bar in this short fic. Hope you all enjoy!

“Cassie please?” His little sister, Anna, begs. He takes one look into her pleading green eyes and Castiel knows he’s going to cave if she asks one more time. “Come on, its my birthday and only a couple of the girls! It’ll be fun!”

“Ok fine I’ll take you guys to the supposed secret bar for your birthday,” Castiel finally concedes. High pitch squeals, that shouldn’t even be possible, escape Anna as she jumps into his arms for a hug. He rolls his eyes at her enthusiasm but hugs her back nevertheless.

“Thank you, Cassie! I can’t wait to tell the girls,” She says as she breaks the hug and runs towards her room with her phone already in her hand. Castiel lets a small sigh of exhaustion slip out as he watches his sisters long red hair disappear. He runs a hand through his own disheveled dark mop, that he calls hair, as he tries to not think about what he just agreed to.

Anna had told him about the supposed secret bar located somewhere on the outskirts of their town, Lawrence, almost two months ago. He didn’t think there was such a thing because surely, he would’ve heard about it before then. Since that first time Anna has begged for him to go with her but life always happened, and they never did end up going. It being Anna’s birthday Friday allows for the perfect opportunity since they both know they would be free to celebrate. 

She said only a couple of her friends would go meaning probably Jess, Ruby, and Meg. Jess is the one who told Anna about the secret bar in the first place since her boyfriend took her there once and she loved it. Jess is actually a very sweet girl, can throw sass around if needed, but she’s usually pretty level headed and fun to have a conversation with. She went to college at Stanford then followed her boyfriend to Kansas where she got a job at the local hospital as a nurse. That’s how she met Anna, another nurse, and they became close friends very fast. Meg is a childhood friend that the siblings have known for forever and usually get along with well. She always insists on calling him Clarence and claiming that they would’ve been great together as a couple if it weren’t for the fact that he’s gay. Ruby is the one that he doesn’t like much and isn’t sure why her and Anna are friends. The snarky brown-haired girl always looks like she is plotting something and is quite intimidating for being only five-foot-four. 

The rest of the week passed quickly and before Castiel knew it he had a car packed with the four women. Jess is giving him directions to the secret bar and he starts to get a little skeptic as they head out of town. She points down a dirt road on the left, that he totally would’ve missed if she didn’t point it out. After driving in what felt like circles for a couple minutes he sees a few other cars in a makeshift parking lot. He looks around them for a building but sees nothing except an abandoned bunker.

“Jess, where are we?” He asks while putting the car into park.

“We’re here!” She exclaims excitedly already getting out of the car with the other three right behind her. Castiel lets out a sigh but turns the car off and steps out. The girls are already at the bunker door, so he hurries after them. By the time he gets there the door opens and he can hear classic rock coming from inside along with red flashing lights. Jess gives them all a bright smile then goes in with Ruby and Meg right behind her. Anna looks back at him with the biggest smile he has seen on her face in a long time. He can feel the tension leave him as he remembers why they’re there in the first place. Castiel allows her to take his hand and with a genuine smile they follow the other three women into the bar.

The second they walk in they stand on a platform overlooking an open room with a large round table sitting in the center. Details are hard to make out due to the constant flashing red lights all around them. Jess leads them down a metal spiral staircase to the main floor. Castile looks around amazed and slightly overwhelmed at the flashing lights and loud music. They come to what looks like a normal bookshelf but as Jess pushes one side it opens inwards to reveal another room. The five of them walk in looking around in awe. This room has long tables down the center with little booths and couches on the perimeter. The lights are dim but still bright enough to see, and thankfully no bright flashing lights. When the bookshelf/door closes behind them the music lowers to a comfortable volume where you can still enjoy it but also have a conversation without yelling. 

Castiel can see about twenty other people scattered around enjoying their drinks and company. The walls are covered in a mixture of different photographs. Some are nice scenic views, some are of famous movie characters dressed in black tie attire, and some are even of random animals looking right at the camera as if they’re taking professional headshots. Castiel can’t help but chuckle at the one of R2-D2 and C3PO with top hats and bow ties. Jess leads them to the bar on the far side of the room where Castiel can see a couple men behind the bar making drinks and a couple more people sitting on the bar stools. Before they reach the bar a woman with short bright red hair stops them as she hugs Jess.

“Hey everyone, this is Charlie. She works here and will explain some of the rules they have here,” Jess explains.

“Jess you make it sound so unfun here,” Charlie says with a wink that cause Jess to just roll her eyes. “Anyways welcome to The Bunker, Lawrence’s own secret bar. I just need to see all of your IDs really quick.”

The four of them, not including Jess, dig out their IDs and hand them over for Charlie to check. When she gets to Anna’s a bright smile takes over her face. “Awesome, you all are good, and it looks like we have a birthday tonight? You get the special birthday cocktail on the house for that, I’ll let Dean know before you guys go up there, but first like Jess said we do have a couple rules. No flash photography or any other bright lights in here, respect the others around, and when you leave don’t tell anyone about us. We like to keep the secret bar secret if you know what I mean.”

Castiel can’t help but wonder how they get enough business to keep the bar going if they don’t spread the word about it. The rules are simple enough and they all nod in acknowledgement. Charlie smiles before handing them drink menus explaining its Hollywood theme night so all the drinks are named after famous actors or movies. She also explained that if you don’t see something you are completely sold on they do make custom cocktails as long as you give the bartender your alcohol of choice. Castiel finds that interesting but looks over the menu anyways. The five of them decide to take over a couple couches against the wall to decide what they want. Jess explained a little more about the custom cocktail and how the bartenders will ask a couple questions then make something they think you will like. It gives them the freedom to experiment and allows the customer to try something they’ve never had before. Castile is sold on the idea and seems like the rest of the group is as well. They walk back over to the bar to place their orders.

“Hey what does a lady have to do to get a drink around here?” Jess says loudly once they reach the bar. Castiel flinches a little not expecting her to be so loud or rude. The two men behind the bar look up to see who’s there. Then huge smiles break across their faces. Castiel can’t help but apricate how attractive both of them are. One is slightly shorter than the other but broader and has a scruffier face to go with friendly blue eyes. The other has short light brown hair complementing the freckles scattered across his face and the brightest pair of green eyes Castiel has ever seen. The green-eyed man is lean with an athletic body and exactly the kind of guy Castiel usually goes for.

“Jess! My girl, did you finally decide to dump that loser you call a boyfriend and go for the more attractive Winchester brother?” The green-eyed man teases with a playful smirk on his perfect lips. 

“Oh, Dean you know I will if he doesn’t propose soon,” She teases right back. The bartender, Dean, throws his head back laughing and Castiel can’t help but melt a little bit at the sight. He must’ve been staring because he suddenly feels a nudge in his ribs and looks over to see Anna giving him a small encouraging smile. Castiel just rolls his eyes knowing not to get his hopes up of Dean being interested in him, or guys in general.

“I’ll let him know you’re waiting,” Dean replies with a wink, then he turns to the rest of the group. “Alright I heard we have a birthday to celebrate here, which one of you, beautiful people, is Anna?”

The other three women push Anna forward so she’s closest to the bar. She has a shy smile on her lips and looks a little overwhelmed at the attention of the two bartenders. Dean has an easy smile on his face as he wipes his hands on a towel nearby before he holds out his hand to her.

“Hey there, I’m Dean and this is my buddy Benny. Now to get started, what kind of alcohol do you prefer?” He asks her nicely.

Before Anna can even answer Ruby calls out behind her, “She like tequila.” The others laugh knowing that tequila gets Anna drunk faster than anything else.

“Tequila we can do. Now are you feeling more of a citrus flavor or more of a spicy flavor?”

“Citrus,” Anna answers easily. Dean smiles then starts to grab different bottle from behind the bar. He starts adding different things into the shaker taking time to think about what he wants exactly. 

“Is there anything you don’t like?” He asks her. She answers with a shake of her head and he smiles once again grabbing more ingredients for her drink. While Dean is making hers, Benny is mixing Ruby a tequila cocktail as well. Dean finally pours Anna’s drink into a glass, adds more ice, and uses a lime slice for garnish before he sticks a small sparkler into the ice and lights it. Small sparks fly off the top of the drink as he hands the light orange colored drink over to Anna. She carefully wraps her hands around it then her and Ruby take their finished drinks back to their couches. Meg and Jess are next with two vodka cocktails. Once their drinks are made they follow the others leaving Castiel by himself at the bar.

“Hey Benny, why don’t you take your break now since its pretty quiet,” Dean says to the other bartender. Benny just shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

“Sure thing Boss.”

Dean turns to look right at Castiel with a smirk, “Now what can I get you handsome?”

It takes a moment for Castiel’s brain to understand what was asked because the hot bartender just called him handsome. “Um, whiskey please.” 

“Anything you don’t like?” Castiel just shakes his head, “Are you feeling more of harder whiskey or a smoother one that just warms your throat as it goes down?”

 

“Um, yeah smooth is good,” Castiel cringes at himself. Usually he’s pretty eloquent with his words but something about the attractive green-eyed bartender is leaving him speechless. It doesn’t help that Dean just smirks at him again and then wink causing Castiel to melt just a little bit more on the inside. As Dean starts grabbing bottles from behind the bar Castiel watches every move.

“So, do you have a name handsome? Or do I just have to keep calling you the blue-eyed angle?”

Castiel feels the blush take over his face full force at Dean’s words. He gaps at the other man not knowing exactly how to respond but then Dean looks at him with a look of expectedness and hope. “Castiel.”

“Castiel?” He almost lets out a whimper when Dean says his name, “Its fitting, an angelic name for the angel.” 

Dean continues to make his drink and Castiel continues to just watch him do it as he tries to figure out his thoughts. It’s clear that the bartender is flirting with him and it’s also very clear the effect it’s having on Castiel. He can’t seem to piece together a single thought when the green-eyed man is looking at him. Castiel could try to flirt back, but that has never been his strong suit, his almost non-existent sexual background is proof of that. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize Dean has finished making his drink and Castiel is still staring at him. To his great relief Dean is staring right back with that same cocky smirk on his lips. Castiel shakes himself out of his thoughts to notice the rather fancy looking drink set in front of him.

“One whiskey cocktail for the angel,” Dean says with a smile, “Let me know what you think Cas.”

Castiel tilts his head at the nickname, “Cas?”

Dean’s smile falls from his face as he brings an arm up to scratch at the back of his neck and looks down at the ground before meeting Castiel’s eyes again, “Yeah sorry just kind of slipped out. If you don’t like it, I can stick to calling you Castiel?”

A smile finds its way to Castiel’s face as he sees Dean flustered for the first time. Its nice to know that he’s not the only one affected here, “No, I like it. No ones called me that before.”

“Never?” A look of shocked confusion finds its way to Dean’s face.

“No, it’s always been Castiel or Cassie to Anna,” Cas explains. “I really do like it though.”

“Alright cool, Cas it is then,” Dean says with a smile back on his face. Castiel can’t help but notice a hint of pink on the mans face. “Enjoy your drink Cas, let me know if you need anything else.”

Castiel grabs his drink and with one last smile at Dean he heads to join the ladies. They lift their own fancy cocktail for a toast to Anna’s birthday then take a sip. They past the drinks around letting everyone try them all. Castiel likes Anna’s the best out of the ladies’ drinks because it has a hint of honey in it which is his favorite. His own drink is pretty amazing and is just as smooth as Dean said it would be. 

Time goes by fast at The Bunker with easy conversation. The women each get another specialty cocktail while Cas sticks with water since he is the DD for the night. Every now and then Castiel will make eye contact with Dean at the bar and get a small smile or a wink in return. It just causes Cas to blush again and hide his face. Meg and Anna caught on quick to why Castiel is so flustered and the more alcohol they got into their system the more encouraging they became. He tried to ignore them and steer the conversation away from himself as much as possible. It didn’t help too much when the man himself comes over to their area.

“How are the drinks tonight ladies?” Dean asks. He’s answered with a lot of happy smile and amazings all around. Then he sets his attention on Cas, “How was the whiskey Cas?”

Castiel looks up to see a small smile on the green-eyed mans face, “It was very nice. Smooth just like you said it would be.” Dean has a pleased smile on his face when he turns to leave satisfied with their responses. 

“Is he single?” Anna asks. Castiel turns to look at her trying to hide the slight hurt from his face. His sister knows him well enough to know that Cas is interested.

“He is, got out of a messing relationship a bout a year ago and hasn’t really been out very much. Though himself into this bar to get it going and I mean it’s paid off, but I miss seeing him happy you know?” Jess answers.

“Wait Dean owns this bar?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, it’s been his dream to own his own bar for as long as I’ve known him. Lisa, his ex, thought it was a waste of time and money, so he never pursued it. Finally, he got out of that relationship, bought the place and here we are,” Jess explains.

“How do you know all this?” Meg asks.

“Oh, I’ve been dating his younger brother, Sam, for years now.”

Castiel couldn’t help but pick up that Dean’s ex was a woman so that mostly meant the man was straight. That didn’t explain the flirting though. Is Dean just messing with him because it was pretty obvious that Cas found him attractive? Maybe he should let Anna go for it since it seems like it won’t go anywhere with him. He feels a set of eyes on him and he looks up to see Dean looking right at him with a smile on his face. Castiel narrows his eyes and frowns not wanting the attention anymore if it was just a joke to the other man. The smile fell from Deans face replaced with a confused frown. Castiel feels the anger building inside of him and knows that he needs to escape for a little while, so he doesn’t ruin Anna’s birthday.

“Hey Jess, where are the bathrooms here?” He asks as normally as he can, but he can here the strain in his own voice.

“Um, out the bookcase door we came in and across the room. Everything ok Castiel?” She asks gently.

He stands up and pastes on the most convincing smile he can, “Yeah everything’s good.” 

With that he heads back into the loud music and flashing red lights in search of the bathroom. Like Jess said they’re right on the other side of the room underneath the platform they entered on. Just like the bar, the lighting is low, and the music is blocked by the door. Castiel walks straight for the sink and splashes water on his face. He works on slowing his breathing, so he can start to calm down. It takes a few minutes but eventually Castiel gets back to normal. Just as he does though the door opens and music blares for a couple seconds before the door closes again. Castiel tries to act casual but when he looks up at the mirror and sees Dean behind him he freezes. Dean has a mixture of fear and confusion on his face as he locks eyes with Cas through the mirror.

“What do you want?” Castiel bites out between his teeth. He sees Dean flinch a little at the harsh tone.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright, man. You looked ready to bite my head off back in the bar and then took off. The girls were worried,” Dean tries to explain.

“Why do you even care?”

A look of hurt and confusion flash across Deans face before its quickly covered by anger, “Hey man, there’s no need to take your anger out on me. I’ve done nothing wrong as far as I know.”

“Yeah exactly. You think you’ve done nothing wrong when in reality this is all your fault!” Castiel exclaims.

“My fault? What the hell did I do?” Dean demands.

“You and your stupid flirting acting like you actually might have interest in me when really you’re just mocking me,” Castiel didn’t want to stay around and here Dean’s excuses so he walks to the door ignoring the other mans calls. He’s almost to the book case door when he feels the hand on his shoulder turning him. “Let go of me Dean.”

“Cas man wait. I’m so confused just give me two minutes?” Dean practically begs. All the anger is gone from his face leaving only confusion. Castiel really doesn’t want to talk with Dean but for some reason he nods, and a rush of relief passes over the other mans face. Dean leads him back towards the bathrooms but goes down a small staircase that Cas hadn’t seen before. At the bottom of the stairs they go through a door that leads to a comfortable looking room. There’s a couple couches and an armchair facing a TV mounted on the wall. A dining table sits on the other side of the room surrounded by chairs. The area looks lived in which only confuses Cas more.

“Dean, where are we?”

“Welcome to my home Cas,” Dean says nervously scratching the back of his neck again. Cas would find it kind of endearing if he weren’t still mad and confused with the man. Dean lets out a sigh then walks over to one of the couches collapsing onto one side. He looks at Cas and motions for him to do the same. Hesitantly he sits on the opposite side of the couch facing Dean. Cas stares at him silently waiting for the other man to talk.

“Cas listen, I like you. Yes, I don’t know you like at all, but the very small interaction we did have left me wanting more. Left me wanting to get to know you better. So, I flirted with you and it seemed like you were into it, so I kept doing it. Then something must’ve happened because next thing I know you’re glaring at me and stalk out of the bar. I don’t know what happened or what caused you to think I was mocking you?” Dean explains barely pausing to take a breath. He looks over at Cas with a hopeful expression. Castiel takes a little while to process what Dean had said. Dean wants to get to know him. Dean did mean to flirt with him. But isn’t Dean straight?

“Aren’t you straight?” Castiel asks. Dean blinks at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Castiel watches him, his own confusion growing the longer Dean laughs. 

“Cas man, oh god is that what you thought? Who told you I was straight?” Dean asks after he finally stops laughing.

“Jess said your ex is Lisa which I’m assuming is a woman.”

Dean grimaces at the name a little, “Yeah Lisa is a woman. I can’t believe Jess would go telling you guys about her though.”

“Anna asked if you were single,” Cas mutters still a little upset that his sister would go after the guy Cas had his eye on. It is her birthday after all and Dean for sure is into women so maybe Cas should just let his sister ask Dean out.

“Anna asked?” Dean asks with a small smile on his face, “Why didn’t you ask? I mean don’t get me wrong Anna is very pretty and I’m sure she’s a great girl and all, but man I had my sights set on you since the moment you walked in that door.”

“Wait. You’re not straight?” 

“No Cas I am far from straight. I’m bi, but I usually prefer men. There’s only been two or three women that I have ever been with and after the whole Lisa thing I kind of sworn off women,” Dean explains.

“Oh,” Cas lets that information sink in and most of his confusion starts to disappear then a smile slowly forms on his lips. “So, you’re interested in me?”

Dean laughs again, and Cas is mesmerized by the sound now that he can appreciate it more, “Yes Cas I am very interested in you.”

“That’s good because I am very much interested in you as well,” Cas says with a smile.

Dean slides closer to him on the couch and gently brushes Cas’ hair back from his face. With a gentle hand Dean cups his face. His gaze flickers from Castiel’s eyes to his mouth and with a small smile he asks, “Can I kiss you?” 

All Cas can do is nod his head and Dean’s lips are on his. Cas melts into the kiss bringing his owns hand to grip the short hair at the back of Dean’s neck. Dean gently runs his tongue over Cas’ begging for entrance that Cas grants happily. They lose track of time while lost in each other and what feels like hours and seconds at the same time they brake apart panting softly. There’s a small smile on Deans face that Cas can’t help but kiss again. All to soon Dean breaks the kiss again and leans back onto his side of the couch.

“As much as I want to continue this, and I really want to continue this, I do have a bar to run upstairs and you have four beautiful women still very worried about you,” Dean says regretfully. Cas grumbles a bit but agrees that they should return upstairs. They stand up and Cas is shocked, and very pleased, when Dean reaches out and laces their fingers together. He opens the door leading to the staircase and immediately loud music welcomes them. They make their way back into the bar, hands still linked together, to see five women and Benny staring at them with smug looks on their faces. Dean looks back at Cas and shrugs a little and with a smile he leans in to give Cas another quick peck.

“It’s about time you two hooked up after all that flirting you guys were doing,” Jess says with a smirk. Dean just rolls his eyes but the smile on his face counters the annoyed look he was going for. The two men join the rest of the group then Dean and Benny go back to the bar to help other customers while Charlie checks in with others in the bar. With them gone Castiel is left with four very curious women staring at him. With a sigh he sits down, takes a drink of his water, and prepares for the questions. They don’t disappoint.

“Who made the first move?”

“Why did you run out of here earlier?”

“Did you get his number?”

“Did you guys go all the way?”

“Are you going to see him again?”

“Is he a good kisser?”

Cas can’t help but glare at Ruby for asking that one, she just shrugs and looks at him expectedly. He sighs and decides the best way to avoid further questions is just to tell them the truth.

“We were flirting back and forth, but the as Jess was talking about his ex I had assumed just because it was a woman that he was straight. I then thought he was just messing with me when he was flirting because it was pretty obvious I found him attractive. Then I got mad for him flirting with me as a joke, so I ran out needing a minute to calm down. He followed, and we end up in a small yelling fight but then he asks for two minutes to explain himself. I agreed, and we went downstairs to talk. Turns out he’s interested in both men and women but prefers men. It was then stated that we are both interested in each other.”

They all stare at him expecting more, but he’s not willing to share any of the other details. Luckily Charlie comes back over asking if they want anything else since they’re going to start closing down the bar area. Its clear Anna has had a few too many so they all agree its probably time to head out. They walk back up to the bar to settle their tabs. Cas can’t help the dread that creeps up the closer they get to leaving. He doesn’t quite know where him and Dean stand. Cas hands his keys to Jess after they’re done paying and tells her he will be there in a moment. When he turns back to the bar he comes face to face with a smiling Dean.

“Something I can help you with there, Cas?”

Cas hesitates, not sure what he wants to ask. He decides to go all in since Dean did say he was interested in getting to know him more, “Would you possibly want to accompany me on a date?” 

Dean throws his head back with laughter and Cas can’t help but smile at the sight, “I would love to accompany you on a date Cas.”

With bright smiles they stare at each other until Benny clears his throat behind Dean. They break out of the trance with twin blushes on their cheeks.

“Well you know where to find me and you have my number so give me a call and we can plan something,” Dean says with a wink.

Castiel tilts his head in confusion again, “I don’t have your number.”

“Are you sure? Check your receipt again,” Cas does just that and sees Deans number. He looks up with a small smile. “See you around Cas.”

Castiel walks out of the bar to his car with the biggest smile on his face. As he drives the women back to their respective homes he still can’t stop smiling. Once everyone is home safe and sound Cas helps Anna to her room and makes sure she’s situated. 

“Thanks Cassie,” She mumbles drunkenly.

“Happy Birthday Anna,” He says with a soft smile, “Thank you for dragging me to the secret bar finally.”

He turns out her light and makes his way to his own room. Once he is settled for the night with the lights out he can still feel the small smile on his lips. When he closes his eyes and falls under sleeps spell he dreams of a handsome man with bright green eyes and freckles.


End file.
